


Crossed Path

by PrettyMuchObsessive



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mentions of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyMuchObsessive/pseuds/PrettyMuchObsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First posted on Tumblr. First fic in two years no thanks to plunnies enabled by certain people on Tumblr and in the fandom. Might or might not continue with original headcanon that if M-21 had Pokemon, they would include an Arcanine and Mightyena... Excuse the wonky grammar and slight OOC in this fic.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Crossed Path

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on Tumblr. First fic in two years no thanks to plunnies enabled by certain people on Tumblr and in the fandom. Might or might not continue with original headcanon that if M-21 had Pokemon, they would include an Arcanine and Mightyena... Excuse the wonky grammar and slight OOC in this fic.

“Tao, your Joltiks are creeping people out on the streets, you know that?” Takeo casually glanced at Tao, who was - guess what - staring at his laptops as usual, Dedenne in his lap.

“They’re not mine, well, not really. But what can I say, I’m just charismatic like that. I’m Tao, after all. Besides, they can never be creepy. How can you say such mean things to my little cuties? Its like me calling your Pidgeotto an oversized chicken!” Tao spared an indignant sniff at Takeo, and turned back to his screens. 

Pidgeotto squawked, feathers ruffling as it shifted on its perch, casting a baleful gaze at Tao who gave a sheepish grin. 

“Chick- Tao! That was rude and uncalled for!” 

“You started it when you said my cuties were creepy.” 

“It’s not wrong if it’s the truth!” 

Takeo sighed as Tao kept silent, attention diverted by the flashing screens. 

He gave Pidgeotto placating strokes that smoothen out the ruffled feathers before settling back on the couch, looking back out at the lawn where Tao’s Joltiks were lazing out in the grass, partially observing the coming and going of pedestrians on the street. 

It was a nice day out and it was the weekends, which meant lazing at home for the household. Well, except for M-21 and Frankenstein. The latter cherishes his weekends as he can spend more time on his many researches and with his Master.  
M-21, on the other hand, was spending time with his Pokemon out at the park. They have once tried to bring all their Pokemon out together to the park but that had been a chaotic episode that none of them wanted to revisit again.

Takeo and his bird pokemon usually spend their weekends at home. Takeo using the time to check over his Pokemon’s feathers and making sure they are in good condition. He also spends time each day to carefully comb through Pidgeotto’s silky crown feathers as they are long, thus easier to damage. Tao often joke about Pidgeotto’s ‘hair’ is longer and prettier than Takeo’s own long hair.

Tao’s Pokemon reflects their trainer. Cuddly and love to give cuddles, Dedenne spends most of its time either in Tao’s lap or on his head, its size being small and light enough to enable easy transportation via its trainer. But those in the household knows its cute apearances are pretty decieving. Dedenne is equally as cheeky as Tao, if not more so, often prone to giving ‘love taps’ to the household members as he bounded past them while on the way to or from Tao. The only people he avoids giving his ‘love taps’ to are Raizel, to whom he gives extra cuddles to, and Frankenstein, just because. Takeo is especially wary of Dedenne’s cuddles, and with good reason. While he can take the electric shocks without too much damage, his pokemon are far more susceptible than he is.

His ringing PokeNav brought him out of his musing, and he answered the call without checking the caller ID, knowing who it was from the ringtone. That was Tao’s doing though he admitted it was pretty useful.

“Hey, M.”

“I’m heading back. Need anything?” Straight to the point as usual. Takeo’s enhanced senses told him that M-21 and his Pokemon were indeed walking back from the park, though the background suggested only Mightyena was nearby. M-21’s other Pokemon should be back in their Pokeballs, knowing M-21’s tendency to be careful. 

“ICE CREAAAAAAM!”

“Tao, it’s almost dinner time.” Takeo resisted the urge to sigh. 

“Oh. Nevermind then. Hey M!” 

M-21’s unstifled sigh made Takeo chuckle. 

“We’re good.” 

“Mmm.”

“Is Frankenstein out of the lab yet?” M-21 asked.

“Nope. Haven’t seen him since after lunch when Tao wheedled him to have lunch together.”

“Mmm.”

“But get back soon, just in case Boss finishes his experiment early and -” 

A terse growl from the line stopped Takeo from speaking further. Tao raised his head and concentrated as well, both of them listening for any hints of trouble. 

Suddenly, Mightyena’s throaty growl accompanied M-21’s. Brows furrowing with concern, they looked at each other for a beat. Before they could ask anymore questions though, muttered curses came through the line and running footsteps could be heard. 

“Union trouble?” Takeo looked at Tao. 

“Don’t think so. Didn’t sound like goons to me.”

Several moments passed with only the sound of running feet and paws but soon they realised what was happening. Even through the phone they could hear pained whimpers and harsh shouting as well as what they suspected was fists connecting with something. 

“M-21, try dealing with it without killing the asshole, will ya? Makes the cleaning up easier. Best to keep your claws to yourself too.”

A gruff sound of acknowledgement from M-21 before loud barking is heard. 

M-21 sent Mightyena running in front, the Pokemon’s snarling muzzle and sharp teeth giving pause to the asshat who was abusing the cowering ball of fur on the ground. As the man backed off from the intimidating sight, M-21 got a better visual at the trembling Pokemon. It was a young Growlithe. While wild, it was decently leveled. M-21 guessed the asshole was trying to capture the wild Growlithe before he intervened. 

The fur was matted and dull, the contrast between both Pokemon startling as Mightyena stood over the injured Pokemon, its hackles raised and fangs bared.  
He could have the grabbed the man before Mightyena got to him but Takeo’s words reminded him he was in public and his powers was to be kept secret. Either ways, Mightyena was doing a great job and he stared down the other man, trying to resist raising his lips in a snarl when he saw several open wounds and already forming bruises on the young Pokemon.

Seeing that Mightyena has a trainer, the man gained some courage though he remained wary of the sharp exposed canines. 

“Keep your nose out of other people’s business, punk! Call off your rabid mutt before I teach him a lesson as well!”

“I’d like to see you try.” 

Takeo could imagine the smirk and the raised eyebrows M-21 would be sporting. None of them took kindly to abusers but amongst the three of them, M-21 reacts the worse because he had been on the recieving end before. The asshole had no chance. 

Letting Mightyena continue its menacing press forward, he smiled as the man stumbled backwards slowly, eyes darting from Mightyena to M-21 and then to the Growlithe on the ground.  
“Whatever, do whatever you want. That little runt isn’t worth all the trouble in the first place!”

M-21 bristled at that but didn’t pursue as the man ran away. 

Mightyena trotted back to him and he gave it a grateful pat, before turning his attention to the lump of fur lying on the ground. Although beaten up, the fire in the little Pokemon’s eyes hasn’t been extinguished. He glared resentfully at M-21 at first, even knowing the man he was glaring was the one that saved it from further beating. M-21 wasn’t surprised. If he were in Growlithe’s position he would be wary and resentful too. But resentful or not, he needed to send Growlithe to a Pokemon Center to treat its wounds and then run the hell back home. 

“Hey, now don’t bite my hand off. I just wanna bring you to a Pokemon Center and I’ll get out  of your hair, OK?” He coaxed as he slowly approached the wounded Pokemon, hands gently reaching out. But just before he could make contact, sharp teeth clamped down on his hands tightly.  
Resisting the urge to jerk away, he forced himself to remain calm and used the other hand to pet Growlithe on the head.

“Now that you’ve gotten a taste of me, are you satisfied yet?” 

M-21 patiently waited as Growlithe slowly loosened the hold it has on his hand. 

“Wanna get better soon? I promise I won’t hurt you.” He met the wild Pokemon’s eyes and they held gazes. 

Growlithe gave an uncertain whimper, but got to its feet when M-21 stood up as well. 

“Shall we go then?” M-21 sent Growlithe a small reassuring smile, turning his back and walked in the direction home, Mightyena trotting beside him.  
His smile widened when he heard soft steps following hesitantly at first but slowly caught up to him as they walked further towards home. 

The vibrating PokeNav reminded him that he was on the phone with Takeo and Tao before, and he answered, just a tiny bit hesitant.

“… Yeah?” 

“Boss is still in the lab so you’re safe. If you want, i can get the lab prepped for your new friend to be looked over.”

“… Were you stalking me via the camera feeds again?” M-21 rolled his eyes but let his lips quirk up on one side.

“Yes. Now answer the question. The faster we get done the faster we can get to desserts.”  
M-21 could only shake his head. 

“I’ll let Frankenstein know while you get down there.” 

“Righty then! See ya and your new friend at home!” He clicked off with that.

Looking down at Growlithe padding beside him, wondering if thebwild pokemon would hang around or leace immediately, but he decided it was none of his business after he got Growlithe healed up. 

Clicking through his contact lists, he made the call to Frankenstein, half expecting the call to be unanswered. 

“M-21.” 

“Hey, Boss. I’m bringing a… friend home to get it treated, will that be fine? I could bring him to the nearest PC though, if-” 

“I’ll be ready for the both of you by the time you get back. I don’t have to remind you to clean up properly first, do I?”

“… No. Thanks, Boss.”

Frankenstein only answered with a bemused hum before disconnecting. 

“Well, Friend, excited?” He asked Growlithe, not expecting an answer. 

A slight sideways shift of the tail was his only reply. Shrugging, he hastened his steps home. Nothing good can come out from making Frankenstein wait.


End file.
